Never Let Me Go
by SaintJunipero
Summary: Brittany no creia en vidas pasadas hasta que la conoció a ella. Brittana AU


Sintió una gota helada caer en su cuello, el cielo estaba de un gris oscuro cosa que le hizo maldecir, lo ultimo que necesitaba ese día era una maldita tormenta. Cassandra la matarían por llegar tarde y reprobaría definitivamente el curso.

Miro exasperada esperando el autobús que no mostraba señales de llegar, y no tenia sentido esperarlo suficiente para evitar mojarse porque para entonces estaría hecha una sopa. Y no tenia sentido hablarle a Quinn debido a que aun debía de estar con Rachel y probablemente ignoraría su teléfono de la noche.

Miro su celular, quince minutos y contando. _Mierda_

Conocía el camino podía hacerlo si corría realmente rápido. Abriéndose paso entre la gente corrió por las estrechas calles de New York esperando que un milagro sucediera, que Cassandra llegara tarde o alguien se rompiera la cadera calentando, había luchado por esta beca que sus padres la crucificarían si por un detalle la perdiera.

No le importaba correr pero la tormenta realmente lo empeoraba. Diez minutos después noto los faroles desaparecen encontrándose en una calle que nunca había visitado, con cafeterías de veinticuatro horas que lucían decadentes y tiendas de licor que no reconocía. Recuperando el aliento se rindió, no había forma de que llegara a tiempo y menos que Cassandra la aceptara llena de lodo en el estudio.

Volteo a mirar la calle, nunca le había dado miedo caminar sola a esas horas de la noche por New York, pero estaba bastante perdida para empezar a tenerlo. Nombro todos los gatos que había tenido en su vida y pensó en la conversación que había tenido con Quinn esa mañana pero nada lograba distraerla, tal vez si entraba a una de esas cafeterías podía hablarle a Quinn para que fuera por ella y pedir indicaciones. Camino aun más rápido sin darse cuenta que una chica enfrente de ella, no fue hasta que sintió el impacto en su mejilla y el fuerte dolor después de eso que se dio cuenta.

-Hey! Fíjate por donde caminas-Escucho una furiosa voz, incorporándose pudo ver mas de cerca de la chica que también se encontraba en la acera, tenia unos hermosos ojos castaños que recordaba de un lado pero no sabia de donde…

-Lo siento mucho!

-Deberías ver por donde caminas mas a menudo podrías matar a alguien!- gruño provocando que Brittany soltara una pequeña risa, se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo recordando que aun se encontraba perdida, iba a ayudar a la impaciente latina enfrente de ella pero parecía furiosa y se levanto de un respingo resbalando un poco

-Otra vez, lo siento. Estas bien?

-Eso creo, pero parece que tu no- Se acerco lentamente a la rubia rozando su mejilla cálidamente, las mejillas de Brittany se encendieron ante el roce, por suerte la desconocida no lo noto mientras inspeccionaba la gran herida en su mejilla-Tal vez necesites puntos.

-Genial, lo que me faltaba!-Murmuro desesperada, antes de darse cuenta cuan cerca los labios de la chica estaban de ella, la desconocida pareció darse cuenta separándose rápida y aclarando su garganta

-Como sea tengo que irme, deberías fijarte la próxima vez, extraña.

-Espera! Estoy perdida, me podrías decir donde estoy?- La verdad es que estaba asustada no quería estar sola, y ella aunque asustara un poco no lucia como una asesina en serie.

-Hoboken a unas cuadras esta el metro

-Ok eso es lejos de casa-La latina suspiro profundamente dándose cuenta que no podía dejarla

-No hago esto a menudo, pero necesitas que te lleve al doctor o llame a tus padres?

-De hecho, tal vez suene estúpido pero... podrías acompañarme al metro no conozco esta zona y temo perderme de nuevo

-No es estúpido, y creo que es lo menos que te debo después de lo que paso con tu mejilla

-Estará bien, Soy Brittany por cierto

-Santana.- La desconocida sonrío lo que provoco que el corazón de la rubia latiera fuertemente en su pecho y tuviera una sensación extraña. no sabía que era, como si esa chica y ella se conocieran desde hace años. Saco la idea de su cabeza, era ridículo, ignorándolo se concentro en la herida en su mejilla y en frío que sentía. Solo deseaba regresar a casa y dormir una semana.

 _N/A: Gracias por leer y les pido una disculpa a los primeros que leyeron esta historia cuando tenia una gran error de edición, eso me pasa por publicar media dormida. Como sea gracias por leer otra vez y espero que les guste._


End file.
